ghoststoriesanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Akane-San of the Broadcasting Room: Voice of the Dead
Episode 18: Akane of the Broadcast Room!! The Voice of the Dead is the eighteenth episode of the Ghost Stories anime. Episode Ghost: Akane Synopsis Satsuki is asked to perform the after school broadcast in the wake of the previous announcers having fallen ill under mysterious circumstances. The only problem is, it seems the ghost of a deceased broadcast club member has invaded the system, intent on killing anyone that might upstage her! Cast *Satsuki Miyanoshita - Hilary Haag *Hajime Aoyama - Chris Patton *Leo Kakinoki - Greg Ayres *Momoko Koigakubo - Monica Rial *Keiichirou Miyanoshita - Christine Auten *Amanojaku - Rob Mungle *Mr. Sakata - Tommy Drake *Ms. Matsushima - Kira Vincent Davis *Akane - Alice Fulks *Aya - Luci Christian *Misono - Melissa Davis *Saeko - Imani Harris *Yayoi - Shelley Thomas Note: In the Japanese credits, the second girl in the broadcasting room was not credited. For the purpose of simplicity, she will be addressed as "Saeko" within the article. Plot Opening: Saeko and Yayoi, two members of the broadcasting club, finish their jobs as announcers in the broadcasting room. However, before they can leave, a raspy voice whispers "you'll die". Saeko is then promptly strangled. At lunch, Ms. Matsushima fills in for the broadcasting students because they all called in sick. Word of Saeko's collapse spreads around the school, and it is rumored that something happened inside the broadcast room. Leo finds this circumstance suspicious, but Satsuki and Hajime do not think it is concerning. Later, Mr. Sakata approaches Satsuki and Hajime in the hallway, with him Ms. Matsushima. She invites Satsuki to look over the broadcasting room. Although hesitant at first, Satsuki accepts. After explaining how the system works, Ms. Matsushima leaves Satsuki in the room with the key to the broadcasting room. The gang wonder where Satsuki is; Hajime tells them that she is in the broadcasting room. Alarmed, Leo tells the gang that he heard Yayoi called the broadcasting club members to advise against visiting the broadcast room the next day. Amanojaku, who is listening, informs the gang that another ghost has been reawakened. The ghost, Akane, was formerly a student at the old school house. She had a heart attack in the middle of a broadcast and died, yet it was said that she was could still be heard through the speakers. Rumor has it that if one hears Akane's voice, they will be dead by sunset the next day. Amanojaku supposes she was testing the waters yesterday by giving Saeko and Yayoi a fever. Upon hearing this, the gang race up to the broadcasting room. However, since the door is locked from the inside, they cannot open it and warn Satsuki. Satsuki's broadcast proceeds as normal until Akane arrives. She attempts to kill Satsuki by levitating objects and even crawling out of a TV. While the gang attempt to get inside the room, Amanojaku appears again. He reminds them that Akane was originally a ghost from the old school house and suggests they should go to the old school house. Leaving for the old school house, the gang tell Ms. Matsushima to do something about the locked door. Meanwhile, at the old school house, Amanojaku shows them where Akane was trapped: an old microphone that broke just yesterday. Amanojaku also gives them the instrument used to mark the beginning and end of the broadcast. The gang theorize the curse may have only been placed during the broadcast; if they forcefully end the broadcast, then Akane may not be able to wield her power. Back in the broadcasting room, Satsuki realizes she should read the ghost diary, but she finds it is out of her reach. Satsuki is powerless to stop Akane as she takes over the broadcast and claims it as hers. Akane begins counting down from thirty seconds. Satsuki realizes she is skipping numbers with "4"s, and she starts screaming the number four. This, coupled with Hajime playing the chimes, sends the ghost to spiritual sleep. After the ghost is put to spiritual sleep, Ms. Matsushima finds the ghost diary on the ground. She compliments Satsuki and remarks how Kayako lives on through the diary. Amanojaku is impressed by how Satsuki managed to handle the situation on her own. Trivia * The scene in which Akane comes from inside the television is a reference to the 1998 Japanese Horror Movie Ring. * In the ADV dub of the episode, Mr. Sakata discovers that ghosts are indeed real. Gallery Aya.png|Aya discusses rumors Yayoi.png|Yayoi warns of the broadcasting room 13457793978495 f.jpg|Akane Episode 18.jpg|Akane begins counting down Category:Gakkou no Kaidan Episodes Category:Episodes